Recently, multi-functional mobile phones having a small size, so-called smart phones, are being developed. In such mobile phones, a high-frequency circuit module with a circuit board having thereon various components for transmitting and receiving a high-frequency signal is mounted on a mother board (for example, see Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2005-198051). In a high-frequency circuit module disclosed in Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2005-198051, a high-frequency integrated circuit (IC) configured to transmit and receive a high-frequency signal, a power amplifier IC configured to amplify a transmission signal, a transmission filter, a receiving filter, a high-frequency switch, etc. are mounted on a circuit board. An output signal of the power amplifier IC passes through, in sequence, a transmission matching circuit, the transmission filter and the high-frequency switch, and is then output through an antenna. A received signal received through the antenna passes through, in sequence, the high-frequency switch, the receiving filter and a receiving matching circuit and is then input to the high-frequency IC. Here, a signal wire for transmitting the transmission signal from the high-frequency IC to the high-frequency switch and a signal wire for transmitting the received signal from the high-frequency switch to the high-frequency  IC are disposed on the circuit board in a manner that these signal wires do not intersect with each other and are not adjacent to each other. Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2006-340257 discloses a multi-mode high-frequency circuit wherein a GSM-based circuit system unrelated to operation of W-CDMA circuit system is disposed along a shortest path between the circuit system configured to handle a W-CDMA RF transmission signal and a receiving circuit configured to handle a W-CDMA RF received signal capable of reducing signal interference between a W-CDMA transmission circuit and a W-CDMA receiving circuit.
However, conventional technology is not capable of properly meeting the latest demands for smaller and more highly integrated mobile phones. In the high-frequency circuit module disclosed in Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2005-198051, the power amplifier IC is disposed immediately adjacent to the high-frequency IC such that a signal wire for a received signal passes through the vicinity of the power amplifier IC due to miniaturization and high density. Thus, noise or a leakage signal generated by the power amplifier IC is likely to enter into a receiving circuit of the high-frequency IC. In the block for W-CDMA of a first communication technique disclosed in Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2006-340257, a duplexer 100 is distant from the high-frequency IC 310 although a W-PA-IC 121 corresponding to the power amplifier IC is spaced apart from a high-frequency IC 310. Thus, noise or a leakage signal generated by the power amplifier IC is mixed with a received signal passing through the duplexer 100 in the receiving circuit of the high-frequency IC.